the viel
by Ravl91
Summary: sirius black went through the veil and survived. no one knows what the veil really is. the veils brings Sirius black to a parallel dimension where everything is different friends are still alive and it is up to him the aurors and the minister(who is a shocking character) to try to find away to cross the veil. it is a both dimension fan base story
1. Chapter 1

By Ravl91

 **The Ministers Request**

 **The downfall of the darkest wizard who ever lived, left so many destruction, hundreds have lost their lives in a fight against the dark forces for freedom. The killing curse that came out of the dark lord's wand rebounded killing him. And so the world believed it was over, and the dark lord was no more.**

 **A few days after his downfall, a man named** **Kingsley Shacklebolt was chosen to be the acting minister of magic, and to start the rebuild of the wizarding world. Before Kinsgley starts his journey on acting minister of magic, he visits Harry Potter the boy who put his whole life on the line to seek out the horcruxes, and destroy them, to bring down Lord Voldemort. He finds harry in 12 Grimmauld place. Where Harry kindly welcomes his arrival and his best friend's mother Molly Weasley prepares them tea. "Alright Harry?" asked Kingsley. "Never Been Better" responded Harry. "We are proud of you my boy" said Kingsley. "We all are" said Ron entering the room followed by Hermione and Ginny.**

 **"Harry!, I have a request if you do not mind" said Kingsley. "I would like you to be by our side, and help us rebuild Hogwarts, and our corrupted ministry that Voldemort left behind in horrible condition" continued Kingsley smiling at Harry. "No thanks, I think I had enough stress for a life time" responded Harry. "Merlins beard Harry, I think you might be right" said Kinglsey. They continued conversation for over thirty minutes.**

 **"Before I go, I have a question to ask each of you." Said Kingsley. Harry, Ron and Hermione, are you all going to finish your final year at Hogwarts?" asked Kinglsy. "No that place is bloody torture." said Ron. I will be going back to finish sir." Said Hermione. "I won't be going back, I am Taking a year off everything" said Harry. "Where are you going" asked Ron. "it is just something that I want to do, Sorry guys but I will be going alone and I will be traveling the muggke way, No magic." Said Harry. "Are you bloody mental? There are still death eaters out there and what not, you cant go alone." said Ron "Fine! We will keep an eye on you from the ministry." Said Kingsley smiling at Harry. "I will put in a request to make you and Mr. Weasley Graduates of Hogwarts". Then Kingsley leaves through Flu Powder. "when are You leaving?" Ginny asked Harry. "Tonight" responded harry.**

 **As the sun was setting, Harry was packing a back pack to take with him, Hermione came in the room and pulled out a wallet out of her purse and hands it to harry. "it has Muggle money in it, my oarents had an account I emptied it before I left last year." Said Hermioni. "Thanks!" said harry, and he gave her a hug. "good luck mate" said Ron also hugging harry. Ginny waited by the door where she hugged him and kissed him and watched him walk away, fading in the dark streets.**

 **The Sorrow At The Grave**

 **Harry took a bus to Little Whinging, ehre he grew up with the Dursleys. After Several hours on the bus, he finally came to a stop across the park where in his fifth year his cousin Dudley and his gang try to torture Harry. Harry followed the path where he and Dudley ran until they were confronted by dementors. Harry could still remember how cold it was when they appeared. A few minutes after walking, he reached his first destination "number four privet drive" to Harry's surprise the house was still empty. Harry entered his previous home and walked around remembering his memories of his mistreated childhood. He sat inside the cupboard under the stairs where he slept for many years.**

 **The next morning harry went to a muggle market to more food. He got on once again on a bus and got off and on several of them on his way to Godrics Hollow to visit his parents grave. Once there he sees and stares at the house his parent's lives was taken by none other than voldemort.**

 **Harry walks to the cemetery where his parents lay to rest and sits there staring at their graves wishing he still had the resurrection stone. A few hours go by and he finally decides its time to find a nearby motel. Once he gets up, he turns around and to his surprise he was staring at the face of his aunt petunia. "is it all over?' asked his aunt Harry sensed a tone of depression in her voice.**

" **Aunt Petunia! What are you doing here? Asked Harry. "I came to visit the other piece of my heart which lays buried here" Harry looked at her with surprise as he never heard her speak any good of her sister. She walks and stands infront of the grave, "I have not visited her grave since that monster took her away from me" said petunia angrily fighting back tears.**

 **Harry puts a hand on her shoulder where she immediately placed her hand over his and heald it. Harry can feel tightness in his aunts grip. She took Harrys hand and put it by her face, and to harrys surprise she gave it a kiss. "I never heald your hand Harry, not even when you were a little boy." Said petunia shaking with tears coming down. "Harry forgive me" said petunia with a shaky voice. All harry could do is look at his aunt. "Harry forgive me fpr how I mistreated you" harry continued to stare. Shaking she fell to her knees in front of her sister grave stone looking at her sisters name. "FORGIVE ME" she bellowed. "FOR NOT BEING THE MOTHER YOU NEEDED WHEN YOURS WAS GONE" she bellowed crying. She continued yelling angrily with more tears coming out of her eyes. "FORGIVE ME FOR NOT DEFENDING YOU WHEN YOU NEEDED IT, FORGIVE ME FOR NOT CELEBRATING YOUR BIRTHDAYS" FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THE WRONG THAT I HAVE DONE". On her knees she heald Harrys hand tighter. "LILLY" Petunia Bellowed. LILLY FORGIVE ME, I WAS JELOUSE, I WAS ALWAYS JELOUSE LILLY". Continued petunia. "I ENVIED AND HATED YOU LILLY PLEASE, EVER SINCE YOU LEFT MY HEART SPLIT INTO PIECES I MISTREATED YOUR SON WHEN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE MOTHER YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR MY SON, I LOVE YOU LIILY, I MISS YOU. OH DEAR GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Harry kissed his aunt on her fore head and got on his knees wrapped his arms around her and place her head on his chest. All petunia could do is repeat "my beloved sister forgive me. Harry was at loss for words as he never thought he would hold his aunt this way, or ever see her react this way about his mother she always spoke badly of.**

 **A few minutes pass by and petunia begins to calm down. Dudley appears by the gate where he helps his mother into the car. Vernon Dursley came out of the driver's side and shakes Harry's hand also apologizing. And gets back into the car. Dudley pulls harry to a side. "Hey cousin everything alright" said Dudley "yes! Everything alright with you?" asked harry. "could be better. I asked dad to apologize to you for everything I know it is not enough." Said Dudley. "just that simple apology is more than enough for me" laughed harry. "Mom has been staying up late thinking about aunt your mother, just last week a man came to our home and spoke to my mother. Dad was very mad as usual, but he gave her this bottle and a note to give to you. He also brought this bowl that he used to put the things from inside the bottle, he put moms face in the liquid and next thing you know she was gone. I was worried the entire time. But when mom returned she was different. Wanted to visit her sisters grave since" said Dudley. "Do you recall who that man was Dudley?" asked Harry. Mother was yelling at him and I think his name was Severous Snape. Mother was going off on him , told him to go back to spinners end until he dumped her in that bowl" said Dudley. "thanks Big D" said Harry. "oh I am not big D no more Harry, I was a terrible person those days." Said Dudley. "I like your change" said Harry.**

 **Dudley opened the trunk and pulled out a box and handed it to harry, "oh wait I almost forgot" said Dudley. Dudley wrote on the box. "that is our new address, please don't be a stranger and send us your owls, keep in touch" said Dudley and just like that he gave Harry a squeezing hug , got in the car and drove away. All Harry can see is his aunts watery eyes and shiney stare at him from the back seat while they faded away.**

 **Harry ripped out the address and places it in his pocket. He opened the box and out came Dumbledores Pensieve , a bottle with memory in it, and a note that said "there is a eighth Horcrux the dark lord told me about. We do not know what it is but the war might not be over.**

 **to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry enters the pensive and in front of him is a teenage snape arguing with a teenage petunia. "LOVE what do your people even know about love? You are all freaks we all know you have the hearts for that fool Lilly. Said petunia. "She loves you, you are just too blind hiding behind the hate behind your sister, every day she tells me how she wishes you and her would go back to your childhood days, and how much she wishes things were the same now as it was back then." Said snape. Petunia looks down and turns away. And the scene changes.

Now harry is in front of a young luscious. "Why leave us? You know who won't allow it, you are willing to give up being the right hand man of the dark lord for a silly mud blood." Said luscious. "don't use that damn name luscious, you don't know what it is like for me, you don't know what I want." Said Snape. "oh but I do, just remember some flowers have thorns Severus, get all of this out of your mind before the dark lord looks into your mind, and stop going to that muggle's sister it is only doing you worse" said Lucius Snape turns around and storms out of the manor. Scene changed

Harry recognized the man he was standing in front of, he saw him when Harry entered snapes mind in his occlumency , the man is Tobias Snape. Severus's father. Harry follows snape into the living room where his father is sitting by the table reading the news paper. "F-Father" said Severus "what the hell do you want now boy." Said Tobias "J-Just a question" said Severus. "let me guess it is about that bloody girl you been hanging around with all these years?" said Tobias. Severus looked down to his feet. "you love her don't you? I knew one day this would happen, but boy don't feel alone, being alone is just for the best than living an illusion, just ignore your heart and pay attention to your conscience" said Tobias. Severus looked at his father and nodded and left the room. Scene change

Harry now saw Eileen prince the Slytherin who was disowned by her family for marrying the muggle Tobias Snape and giving birth to Severus. She was standing next to a window in their home staring outside, Snape knew that she had just finished arguing with Tobias. "Mother" said Snape. She turned away from the window to look at her son with tears and sadness on her face. "yes love" she said. "What is love about?" asked Snape. "is it for that girl?" she asked. Snape once again looked down to the floor. " love is for novelist, it is a fantasy not all can live in, something we always dream about, what you have for that girl is nothing but a fantasy, in time you will understand." Said Eileen. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Change scene.

Harry was now standing in front of a hooded man, he knew very well that this was none other than Voldemort himself. "I looked into your mind Severus" said Voldemorts cold voice." Ignore your feelings Severus, what we are doing for our future is far more important than some silly girl, I will forgive you for your disloyalty I understand that you are young and it happens to the best of us, something I will never foolishly fall under." Said voldermort. Snape looked down and looked back at Voldemorts red eyes "Trawloney said that The Prophecy said… and before Snape could go on the scene changed.

Once the scene came into view he saw a pair of slippers but no body that went with the feet was walking on the floor of Hogwarts, he then saw Snape sneaking behind the pair of slippers. Harry then realized that this was his first year under the invisibility cloak wondering around until he found the mirror of Erised. Once at the mirror Erised , Snape looked like he was going to expose himself and catch Harry for sneaking around until harry whispered "mom, dad" Snape immediately hid behind one of the pillars and watched harry until he left.

As soon as Harry was gone he walked up to the mirror and to his surprise Lilly was standing behind him. He immediately looked behind himself but she was not there. The mirrored Snape pulled back his black sleeve and saw that there was no Dark mark. Snape got on his knees. This is what he wished for his whole life, to take back all the mistakes he made. Lilly put her hands on the mirrored Snapes shoulder. Snape put his hands where her hand is but it is not there.

Snape heard running footsteps he knew that Harry was returning, so he disappeared before Harry and Ron could notice him. As the scenes change, for days Snape would return. Sometimes he would have to hide because Harry would come at night also.

The scene changed where Snape returned and the mirror was gone. He turned around to leave the room but Dumbledore was standing behind him. "where is it" asked Snape. "now now Severus, calm down the mirror is in my office, I had to remove it because of the boy. "said Dumbledore. Come lets go to my office. And the scene changed.

"this is the mirror of Erised, it shows us our most deepest, desperate desire of our hearts" said Dumbledore. What do you see Severus he asked. "through me…. All I see is her. Said Severus. "I am afraid that the mirror must be hidden as it is guarding the stone. Said Dumbledore. Snape put his hands on the mirror where Lilly's hand is. " you must truly miss her" said Albus. "more than anything" responded Snape.

after a long silent pause Snape turned to Dumbledore with tears in his eyes. " I swear to you. I swear that I will die one day and I am taking him with me for taking everything away from me, and i… and I became one of his soldiers and because of you I still am" said Snape angrily at Dumbledore. "there is no heaven for a soldier Severus, at least not for his soldiers" said Dumbledore. "Then I would do what it takes even if it brings me to hell. Said Snape walking to the door. "Then you know what to do" said Dumbledore while Snape exited. The scene changed.

Standing in the same office Dumbledore is sitting down. Harry can see that it is Christmas time and Dumbledore has his black hand. "so how am I suppose to tell Potter that he must die?" asked Snape "you will figure it out Severus, but I wanted to ask you something" said Dumbledore. Snape stared at Albus. "why does the dark lord have someone guarding Merope Gaunt's grave, he has it heavily guarded." Asked Dumbledore. "Why do you ask? Is this part of the meatings you and potter have that I am not allowed to know" said Snape. "yes" responded Dumbledore with a straight face. "he has that deadly wizard who they call smoke guarding his mothers grave" said Snape "Anibal Black" said Dumbledore concerned. "what about him" asked Snape. "He was Born with an unstable mind, with a power unlike anyone else, he could as powerful as the dark lord himself but with his unstable conscience Voldemort was able to manipulate and basically reprogram his mind to obey him only, Anibal is a cousin of Sirius black, he can uses his magic and uses smoke to his advantage he took on twenty six aurrors with ease, after the dark lord fell his mind closed and was put in Azkaban by Alastor Moody. Smokes dueling skills is nothing you ever seen before, but if smoke is guarding that grave then Voldemort must of done something to that stone. said Dumbledore. "so whatever he is guarding it is what you and the boy are discussing" said snape. Dumbledore nodded. Scene changed.

Still in the same office headmaster Snape looks at the portrait of Dumbledore. " I have a request of you" said Snape. "Another request" said Dumbledore. "Where is the mirror of erased?" asked Snape "what do you plan to do with it?" asked Dumbledore. I need to do one last visit to her sister" said Snape. "very well, the mirror is still where Harry and Quarrel met. Scene changed.

Now harry is looking at the Dursley's "why are you here? You are not welcome here." Said Vernon to snape Petunia was sitting on the couch looking quiet. "Harry!" yelled Dudley but he is not here. "you are looking at the mirror that tells you your desperate Desire. What do you see boy" said Snape. I can see Harry. I can see that I am a changed person, and how I wish I treated him differently, I should of treated him like the brother I could have had grown up with." With a few seconds of staring at the mirror Dudley walked out of the way looking down in sorrow. "Look at it and tell me what do you see Petunia" said Snape. Vernon got up immediately; Snape pointed his wand at Vernon's face while it was turning purple. "its ok Vernon. I will look at the mirror." Said petunia. "What do you see" asked Snape. "I see me and my sister, but we are young back before she went to that school. "said Petunia. Petunia looked at the mirror with tears running down her face. " I came here to reopen your eyes and heart for your sister. Day by day she told me how much she still loved you and how that will never change, and it has not changed in you Petunia. Your most desperate desire is to have that youth back with lily. Hopefully this will take away the blinding hatred you had for her and open your heart for her as she always did for you" said snape. As the mirror vanished Snape turned around to leave petunia said thank you and proceeded with a hug. I will need you to give something to Harry Said Snape. And Harry came out of the pensive.

Harry's heart was about to pound out of his chest. One last horcrux? a death eater with an unstable mind that can duel twenty six aurrors with ease? Could it be, that the war with voldemort is not over. Harry could not see straight. Voldemort can return anytime and he is not even sure about it. An eighth horcrux said harry. Harry then made his journey to see the acting minister of magic to let him know.


End file.
